Draco X Reader
by spitfirelane123
Summary: The Kid with the Blonde Hair A Draco Malfoy x Reader fanfic. Written by Elizabeth Hardy This is what These things mean: (Y/N) Your Name (E/C) Eye color (N/N) Nick Name (L/N) Last name You walked through the portrait into Gryffindor common room and was on your way to your dorm room when


The Kid with the Blonde Hair

A Draco Malfoy x Reader fanfic. Written by Elizabeth Hardy

This is what These things mean:

(Y/N) = Your Name (E/C) =Eye color (N/N)= Nick Name (L/N)= Last name

You walked through the portrait into Gryffindor common room and was on your way to your dorm room when a hand suddenly grabbed your wrist. You turned to see who had grabbed your wrist it was Hermione Granger. She looked nervous and you wondered why. "Whats up moine"? "(Y/N) Draco Malfoy want's to speak to you". You raised your eyebrows. Why would Draco want to speak to you? "Where is he"? You asked. "He is outside the portrait of the fat lady". "Okay," you say kinda nervously. You walk outside of the common room and sure enough, Draco was waiting for you. "What is it Malfoy"? You asked kind of annoyed. "Can you meet me in the room of requirements tonight at 12:00?" Draco asks in a tone that makes him sound kind of nervous. "Sure," you say surprised. He looks into you (E/C) eyes and smiles which is something you never saw him do before. "Is that all"? You ask him. "Y-yes I mean n-no" he stammers and it makes you giggle to your surprise. "Well, what is it Draco"? You ask. Draco turns slightly pink. You giggle for the second time and ruffle his blonde hair which makes him give you a look that says "watch out girly" you just laugh. "I-I-I just want you to be careful on your way there, I don't want you to be caught". This makes you raise your eyebrows and Draco sees that. "N-not that you'll be caught or anything". "Okay Draco," you say in a soft tone that makes Draco look in your (E/C) eyes surprised. You look into his blue-Gray eyes as they stared into yours. Just then Harry and Ron, two of your good friends, come around the corner. "What are you doing here Malfoy"? Ron says with a sneer. "Just talking to (Y/N) weasel". Harry looks at you in way of saying why? Just then Hermione came out of the portrait. "Harry, Ron I need you both". She looks at you and Draco while grabbing Ron and Harry. She looks you in the eyes and winks at you with a smirk. She nods toward Draco who was turning a even darker pink at Hermione's acceptance about him talking to you. "I'll see you later Draco". You feel your face heat up as Draco hugs you which takes you by surprise. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me, (Y/N), you won't regret this". Draco walks away and you go back to the Gryffindor common room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Thirty minutes to twelve and you were getting nervous. _I wonder why Draco want's to see me._ You wonder. _Hmmmm… he is awfully cute and handsome._ You were surprised at yourself for thinking that. But you got ready anyway. You walked to the room of requirements but Draco isn't there. You start to panic a little bit turning and looking for Draco. Just then a pair of hands grab your waist you let out a small scream, but then a hand covers your mouth. "Do you want to get us caught"? Hissed a familiar voice. "Draco you scared me". "S-sorry",he mutters. "You're here early". He says in a questioning voice. "Well I wanted to be here on time",You say in a defensive sort of tone. Draco just laughs and it makes you relaxed. Draco takes you by the hand and drags you into the room of requirements. You look around it was a boring room but then the room started to change. You looked at Draco. He started smiling and keep looking at you from time to time. The room went from being empty to having a soft looking couch, a plush looking bed and had a roaring fire in the fireplace. Just then a table appeared and it had food on it. "What is all this Draco?".

Draco's P.O.V

" _I had never felt this way before_ ," thought Draco. " _I just wanna hold her and tell her how I feel"._

Your P.O.V

Draco took a step towards you. You backed away slightly but he moved forward towards you. You do something you never would believe you would do. You take out your wand and you put it behind your back. You whisper "Aguamenti" and water pours over Draco's head. He glared at you "W-w-what the h-heck was t-t-that f-f-for (Y-Y/N)?" He looked ready to kill you. You just stared at him with innocent eyes. "I got pay-back for every prank you pulled on me" you answered simply. He dried himself using the hot air charm. He stepped towards you and got in your face. "Perhaps you need a punishment for that". He suddenly grabs your wrist and puts them above you. Fear shoots through you. "Like you will punish me". You say. "Sometimes you're too stubborn for your own good,(Y/N), and you don't believe I won't punish you"? "As if", you say. "Okay then". He says with a sly smile. Suddenly he leans forward and his lips touch yours. Your (E/C) eyes widen in surprise but you still melt into him. He lets one of your hands go, you put it on his shoulder. You feel his teeth graze your bottom lip his tongue seeking entrance. When you refused he let out a growl and his free hand slowly traveled down your back towards your butt. He grabbed your butt and you gasped. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. You both fought for dominance which Draco won of course. He let your other hand go. You put your hand in his hair. His other hand gently grabbed your breast causing you to gasp once more. Finally, you and Draco pulled apart the only sound was you two panting."How was that,(Y/N), for a punishment" Draco asks with a smirk You smile back. "Not a very good one, Draco". "You can such a pain in the arse (Y/N). You started to pout because that kinda hurt. Draco must of saw he hurt you because he pulled you closer and whispered, "But I can handle it if I get to hold you like this". You look into to his Blue-Gray eyes and you saw warmth, not the usual coldness of ice. "Ok, but you have to be nice to Harry, Ron, and Hermione from now on you know that right"? Draco thought about it for a moment."Fine, only if your my partner at the Yule-Ball aaand you meet me at 12:00 every other night so we can have so fun". He wriggled his eyebrows. You giggled and said "fine, But nothing you can do will get me to do that with you". Draco gave you puppy dog eyes and then he leaned down and kissed you again, the longer you kissed Draco the more passionate it got. Suddenly it got a little colder so you moved closer but when you did you felt skin touch skin. You looked at him he was in his underwear and you were in your bra and panties. You glared at him. "Don't give me that look babe!" Draco said slyly. You giggled and said, "You dirty Bastard". You started to kiss him and slowly moved down his neck and got lower and lower. Draco loves every second of it but as you got closer to his dick he pulled you up. "What is it Draco?" He looked at you for a second then picked you up and put you on the bed. You laughed as you slightly bounced after he dropped you on the bed. Draco got on top of you and towers over you. He leaned down and started kissing down your neck. "Wait a minute" you say to Draco. "What is it (N/N)" He asks. "Did you just give me a nickname?" He looked at you with a sly grin. "What if I did?" He chuckled "what are you gonna do hex me?" "no" you said, getting mad at Draco's disrespectful tone. "Sorry (N/N)". "What were you going to say before I gave you a nickname?" "let me finish what I started before you put me on the bed".

"Oh, you want to take charge, huh?". You blushed slightly and nodded. let's just say you had the best night of your life and you became Draco Malfoy girlfriend.

The EndXx


End file.
